Farmers are continually seeking methods that allow them to farm more efficiently. They are also concerned about disposing of treated seed which can create an environmental hazard to animals.
It is an object of present invention to provide a highly cost-effective, low maintenance and highly reliable liquid application unit for use on air seeders to provide farmers with the ability to apply liquid substances to particulate matter only as it is being consumed for insertion into the soil.
It is also an object of the present invention to have an effective system which compensates for instantaneous changes in material application rate, to keep the amount of seed treatment per bushel of grain constant.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a system or delivery unit which allows for variances in ground speed in order that the rate of product metered per hour changes accordingly.